Diary of a Future President
| opentheme = "My Journey: Lo Puedo Lograr" by Emily Estefan https://lumiere-a.akamaihd.net/v1/documents/disney_fact_sheet_dofp_final_v_bbea771b.pdf | composer = | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = | num_episodes = | list_episodes = | executive_producer = | producer = | cinematography = | editor = | location = Los Angeles | runtime = 30 minutes | company = | distributor = Disney Media Distribution | network = Disney+ | camera = Single-camera | picture_format = | first_aired = | last_aired = | website = | image_alt = | channel = | first_run = | released = }} Diary of a Future President is an upcoming American comedy web television series created by Ilana Peña which is scheduled to premiere on Disney+ on January 17, 2020. Gina Rodriguez serves as an executive producer through her company I Can & I Will Productions, which produces the series in association with CBS Television Studios. Robin Shorr and Brad Silberling serve as the series showrunners alongside additional executive producers Peña and Emily Gipson. Told through a collection of voice-overs by central character Elena as she reads from her diary, the series centers on the 12-year-old Cuban American girl, who attends middle school as she aspires to be the future president of the United States. The series stars Tess Romero, Charlie Bushnell, Selenis Leyva and Michael Weaver. Rodriguez also stars as through flashforwards as the adult version of Elena, as she undertakes her presidential campaign in the future. Premise Elena is a 12-year-old Cuban American girl who attends middle school and must make her way through the personal and social pressures of adolescence. Told through Elena's narration as written in her diary, the series follows the daily events of her life and her interactions with friends and family. She lives with her older brother, Bobby; and mother, Gabi, who develops a new relationship with Sam, a lawyer from her firm. Elena has a strong desire to become a president of the United States, which is made visible through flashforwards to her political campaign as an adult. Cast Main * Tess Romero as Elena Cañero-Reed, a confident and strong-willed 12-year-old Cuban American girl with a desire to become a future president of the United States. * Charlie Bushnell as Bobby Cañero-Reed, Elena's mischievous older brother. * Selenis Leyva as Gabi Cañero-Reed, Elena's mother who works as a lawyer. * Michael Weaver as Sam Faber, a lawyer at Gabi's firm who she develops a new relationship with. Recurring * Gina Rodriguez as Future Elena, who is shown through flashforwards to be undertaking a presidential campaign. * Jessica Marie Garcia Episodes |director= |writer= |airdate= |airdateR= |released=y |episodes= |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 4EE2EC }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 4EE2EC }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 4EE2EC }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 4EE2EC }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 4EE2EC }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 4EE2EC }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 4EE2EC }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 4EE2EC }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 4EE2EC }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 4EE2EC }} }} Production Development On January 31, 2019, it was announced that Disney+ had ordered a ten episode first season of a new single-camera comedy, which was originally titled Diary of a Female President. It was reported that the series was created by Ilana Peña, who would also serve as an executive producer alongisde Gina Rodriguez and Emily Gipson. Robin Shorr was expected to be involved as the showrunner. The series is produced by Rodriguez's company I Can & I Will Productions in association with CBS Television Studios, who sold the series to Disney. CBS chief creative officer David Nevins stated that the series was considered to air on The CW, but that it was more ultimately more suitable for the target audience of Disney+. The program was the first scripted series produced by an external studio to be ordered by Disney+. In December 2019, it was revealed that the program's titled had changed to Diary of a Future President. Brad Silberling was announced as an additional showrunner. Writing The series represents a Latino family, with Elena being referred to as Cuban American in character descriptions. Rodriguez stated that she established her production company in an effort to express stories "for and by the underrepresented". The series has been stated to be inspired by Peña's own childhood. Casting In July 2019, executive producer Rodriguez was announced to be playing the adult version of Elena, who appears in flashforwards as she undertakes her political campaign. Rodriguez was also revealed to be directing the first episode of the series. It was also announced that Tess Romero and Charlie Bushnell would be playing siblings Elena and Bobby respectively, while Selenis Leyva was cast as their mother, Gabi; and Michael Weaver as her love interest, Sam. Filming Production on the first season began in July 2019 in Los Angeles. It was originally expected that the season would film from June to September. Release The first episode is scheduled to be released on the streaming service Disney+, in the United States and internationally on January 17, 2020, in 4K HDR. Further episodes will be released weekly on the service, being distributed every Friday. Marketing The first poster was released on December 16, 2019, alongside details of the first two episodes. The first trailer for the series was released on January 6, 2020, with an additional poster also revealed. References External links * * Category:Disney+ original programming Category:English-language television programs Category:Television series by CBS Television Studios Category:Upcoming comedy television series Category:Upcoming drama television series